


Tattoo

by ravewulf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, allusions to future Sterek, and to Derek becoming an alpha again because he'd be amazing at it with how he's grown, at least through season 5, but hopefully vague enough to remain canon compliant through most of season 6 too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks to Lydia about something important to him after graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

After the graduation ceremony, Stiles and Lydia are sitting together and watching their friends.

“I want to get a tattoo, right where his was. I know he’s gotten better, but I need to show him that he doesn’t need to bear the burden alone,” Stiles says.

“And that you consider yourself in his pack” Lydia states matter of factly.

“Yeah. I know I have my own issues with guilt and self doubt, but he takes it to a whole different level. Hopefully this will help him see that this is real, that people trust him even where he can’t trust himself anymore. That and my dad wanting to make him an unofficial deputy and supernatural special consultant,” he grins.

“A new Hale pack is probably exactly what we need. A bit of stability would be a welcome change. It certainly would be quite the welcome home present.” She gives him an amused shrewd look, “I’m sure he’ll thank you. Many times. In many different positions.”

“Oh god,” Stiles says as he buries his face in his arms.

Lydia puts her hand on his elbow with a warm genuine look on her face, “You two are going to be amazing together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/post/149709935310/tattoo)


End file.
